Drabbleesque
by ximashitax
Summary: The twins have another really dumb idea. Slight TamakixKyouya
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so, I got into OHHC a while ago, and then I finished it and moved onto the fics. 'Cause that's how I work. But then, I tried to find TamakiHaruhi fics and couldn't find any, so I was sad, 'cause all I could find were kyouyatamaki. So then I said "Fine, that's soo not how the anime ends, so I'm gonna go back and read good old dnangel darkdai fics." And then I realized how incredibly stupid I was being and decided to read a TK fic, and LOVED it. So, here's my own, just to contribute to the happiness. Really, really slight TamakiKyouya, but I wanted Tamaki to have a puppy.

* * *

The everyday setting with the Ouran High School Host Club could be described again and again. Yet, everytime the setting would be slightly different, and to be frank, Haruhi did not think that the Host Club setting could be anywhere near "everyday," in the sense that nothing ever seemed ordinary once she walked through those big doors. 

Today was just a meeting, and so there were no customers to deal with, but it really should be known that Haruhi found days when there were no customers to please the worst, just as any normal person would, if there were in fact normal people in the Host Club.

Tamaki had no customers to flirt with and for that reason got to be a drama king to the full extent, much to Haruhi's disappointment. The only pair who seemed unaffected would have to be Hunny and Mori, simply for the reson that Mori could usually pass for a statue while Hunny always had the same desire for sweets. Kyouya did nothing to dissuade Host Club members from acting up when there were no customers to show off for, and the twins often got bored when they had nothing else to do.

Oh, the twins. They were of course, in a corner whispering to eachother and would no doubt have a horrible, day-ruining plan fully ready any momen-

"Tamaaaaki..." the twins chorused in union, arms over eachother's shoulders.

No, they had already formulated their horrible, day-ruining plan. No stopping them now, Haruhi realized before sighing and sitting down, waiting to see exactly what sort of messed up game the twins had now.

Tamaki walked over to where the twins were and was soon sucked into the conspiring circle. Whispers could be heard as the twins fed what had to be lies into Tamaki's head, and Haruhi groaned, now realizing that this particular plan would no doubt soon involve a dramatic speech about how 'unscrupulous' the twins were. Much to Haruhi's surprise, Tamaki soon left the circle without any signs of woe.

"Okaasaan..." Tamaki said, drawing out each sound, making the word much longer than it really needed to be. He pushed his two pointer fingers together and softly tapped the front of his shoe on the ground in what Haruhi assumed was supposed to be an innocent gesture.

"...what?" Kyouya replied with a sigh, looking up from his laptop.

"Well..." a slide across the floor, "I was thinking..." another fidget with the fingers.

"Maybe we should..." a slightly hopeful look...

"...Get a PUPPY!" An overly dramatic flourish that made Haruhi sick to the stomach. She couldn't believe that Tamaki had actually said such a stupid thing, and she couldn't see how the twins thought of this. Honestly, who would be dumb enough to ask KYOUYA for a PUPPY.

The twins began to laugh secretly with one another, and Tamaki spun around with a confused look on his face. The full effects of the plan then kicked in because Hunny must have been on the "Stupid enough to think that the Host Club would get a dog" list.

"Yeah, yeah! That's a really good idea! A puppy, a puppy!" Hunny began to hop up and down, and Mori was obviously trying to find a way to keep Hunny from bursting into tears when the Host Club didn't get a dog.

The twins were clutching their sides and bent over from laughing at Tamaki who was now just beginning to grasp that this had been one of the Hitachiin Brothers' marvelous plans. Tamaki turned back around to see a bored looking Kyouya who was obviously not finding this near as amusing as the twins and definitely not worth losing time to work on his laptop.

"Seriously. A puppy." Kyouya stated in complete monotone, and Haruhi vaguely wondered how Kyouya would get back at the twins for such a stupid, stupid plan.

This plan wasn't exactly one of their best, either. It was obviously going to end at this point, Tamaki would go mope, Kyouya wuold go back to work, and Mori would give Hunny sweets to distract him. Why would they waste their time on something so pointless? Haruhi simply decided to accept the fact that she wouldn't have to deal with a dramatic plan that caused chaos to ensue.

Tamaki now let the full implications of this being a ridiculous plan hit him. His eyes began to water, and Haruhi just waited for him to drag himself over to her to complain about the unfairness of not having a puppy. He began to trudge in her direction, but just as she opened her mouth to start talking about how ridiculous it was to ask Kyouya for a puppy, he simply walked past her, and sat back down in the chair he had been in before.

Oddly enough, Tamaki just sat there, and in a very normal way, too. He wasn't growing mushrooms or anything. Hunny actually seemed to be making a bigger scene than Tamaki was.

"But I want a puppy!" Hunny whined.

"Hunny, we can't get a-" Haruhi began, only to be cut off.

"But a puppy!!" He quickly cut in, almost as insistent as he would've been if someone said he couldn't get a cake.

"Hunny, I told you, we can't get a puppy." She stated calmly.

"...but, I want a-"

"Be quiet." Haruhi snapped her head around to see Tamaki sitting at his table, stil in the same position and everything.

"But Tamakiiii! A puppy would be so fun! I would share my cake with it, and..."

"Fine. We can get a puppy. BUT it is not staying at my house under any circumstances." Kyouya said in a voice that would have convinced anyone that he was uninterested in the topic, but his eyes, in Haruhi's opinion, gave him away. He was looking at Tamaki with concern apparent in his eyes, and Haruhi couldn't help but smile just a bit.

Tamaki looked up to Kyouya, his eyes still shining from his previous tears, but when a soft smile crossed his face, Kyouya visibly relaxed. Suddenly Tamaki was back to his old self, and he had dramatically walked across the room to Kyouya again.

"Okaasan can be so nice! We can really get a puppy?" Tamaki was gesturing dramatically as he went on and on and ON about how nice mommy was being. Kyouya of course, was denying all the comments on his kindness, saying that a puppy would help with business. Haruhi was vaguely aware of several points about how customers would love a dog, and several more comments about Kyouya's kindness before some of Tamaki's word's finally registered in her mind.

"...and I always wanted a dog, and now we can get one! Mom always said she liked dogs, what do you think the best dog will be...?"

Haruhi tuned him out again and observed Kyouya's expression. It was definitely somewhat softer now, and she could tell that he would probably continue to tell everyone that the puppy was a way to make money, but really, Kyouya would do anything for Tamaki, wouldn't he?

"Kyouya, you can name it." Tamaki said, his voice now more serious than before.

"Really, I don't care. Name it anything you want."

"Yeah, yeah, Tamaki's right, Kyouya, you should name it!"

Mori simply 'hmm'ed his approval of Kyouya naming it, and for a second, Haruhi swore she saw actual smiles on the faces of the twins. She chuckled to herself and wondered what their real plan had been trying to achieve. Sometimes, they weren't so bad, but then again, a puppy wasn't exactly going to be the easiest thing to take care of...and Tamaki would want her to take care of it in a "commoner" fashion...

She looked up at the twins again to see their typical mocking grin back on their faces, and she groaned as she realized that they really always found a way to make somebody miserable, but then there was Kyouya and Tamaki...

When Tamaki was happy, Koyuya seemed somewhat less rigid. Kyouya usually worked for Tamaki's well-being, and really, if anyone could handle Tamaki, it would be Kyouya. But still, did the twins really need to get the Host Club a _puppy_?

* * *

It sorta sucked, yeah, but I just wanted something out there. I know it wasn't very TK. It was more like, "sit upside down and read it backwards and then if you wait for subliminal messages, it'll be TamakiKyouya." Oh well, lol!


	2. Chapter 2

The Host Club was thrown into absolute chaos at the moment, which obviously wasn't anything new. Currently, a great amount of planning on Tamaki's part was going into an operation with an unnaturally long name that would most likely be useless to the Host Club while Kyouya was on his phone, calling for a limo. Hunny was practically bursting with excitement and the twins made plans for various garments of overly frilly clothing.

The twins themselves were, for reasons of their own, through magic of their own, the cause of this newfound chaos, and the only reasonably mellow people in the club at the moment had to be Haruhi and Mori. And Kyouya, but that really goes without saying.

All in all, the mood in the Host Club was exactly as it was everyday, with the exception of an unusually upset Haruhi who wasn't exactly on board with the whole Host Club Dog thing.

Yes, the reason for all this was that the Host Club was getting a puppy,

Tamaki? His obviously ridiculous plan involved getting the puppy into Ouran without anyone noticing, while Kyouya's summoned limo would take the Host Club to a pet store, which Tamaki insisted be a 'commoner petstore,' because "All commoner dogs are smart," according to Tamaki. When he had said that, everyone had looked at Tamaki questioningly except Kyouya, who seemed to understand Tamaki's seemingly unfound observation.

The twins, of course, were designing various garments that Haruhi knew would cost more than they were worth. Considering the clothes was for a dog.

Clothes. For a dog. Haruhi had known the Host Club to be ridiculous, but the whole dog affair seemed to make their quirks to stand out even more. After all, so much work was going into the simple act of getting a puppy, which was ridiculous as it was; after all, what sort of club needed a puppy?"

"You know, dogs cost a lot of money..." Haruhi stated bluntly. Tamaki began a long speech about how money mattered not when a dog was obviously a key part to every family, and no one really listened as he strode around the room dramatically. Kyouya turned to Haruhi, since the comment had obviously been directed at him. He made no comment, and the sound of a high powered motor filled the room.

Renge laughed like a maniac, or perhaps simply a severe otaku, and all the hosts flinched away from her. Haruhi, for one, would never get used to Renge's appearance on a spinning platform, particularly when said spinning platform could come out of the floor in a different spot every time. "Puppies are so cute! Pets accent the sensitive side of men, and the cute side of Hunny! Kyouya will be the cool type who secretly likes animals!"

Renge pointed to each host as she explained the benefits they would reciee from being around a pet, and the platform disappeared back into the ground, Renge's fading laughter the last thing to leave the room. Kyouya pushed up his glasses and the twins resumed their clothes designs before crushing Tamaki's hopes of carrying out his plan to get the dog into the Host Club's room. Hunny and Mori ate cakeAnd after the cake was done, the Host Club left for the pet store

"Hey, my lord, what about this?" The twins asked, holding up a kitten by the neck.

"Fools! That is a kitten, we need a puppy, like this!" He said, waving a brown-haired puppy with big eyes around as if it was a doll, "So cute! It will grow one day to be loyal and loving!"

"What? This kitten's better than that smelly dog," Hikaru said, pointing to the tabby that Kaoru held.

"Yeah, lord, you have bad taste," Kaoru added, and both twins turned up their noses, turning around to play with the kitten. Tamaki was left holding a frightened puppy.

"Hey, hey! Takashi, we should get this one!" Hunny exclaimed, thrusting something furry into Mori's arms. Mori examined it and held it while Hunny bounced around excitedly.

"Ah."

Tamaki came over to see what Hunny had picked and burst into a dramatic fit of rage, "What do you mean, 'Ah? ' That isn't even a real dog! Its a stuffed animal!"

"But it squeaks!" Hunny replied with a smile, while Mori squeezed the toy to demonstrate that the toy did in fact squeak. The twins acted amazed.

"Okaasaan! I'm surrounded by uncaring fools!" Kyouya looked up at Tamaki for a moment before turning back to his clipboard; Tamaki's boisterous attitude didn't falter for a moment.

"How about this one?" Haruhi asked, pointing to a mut.

"Though I hate to say no to my daughter..." Tamaki began with a sigh, bringing a hand to his forehead, "I must say no. It must be this puppy."

"Why do you want that one so badly, lord?" Thw twins asked in unison, Kaoru still holding the kitten they had previously suggested as the Host Club pet.

"Look at it!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Does it not remind you of Haruhi? So lively and cute. That kitten will be a troublemaker, and all the other dogs are dull in comparison to this dog, which I will name Haruki!"

The twins "Ahh"ed appropriately while Haruhi sighed, "I'm being compared to a dog."

She turned to see Kyouya who had thus far refrained from any comment, only to see a bittersweet expression on his face. It remained in place for only a short time, but Haruhi had already seen it, even when he pushed up his glinting glasses to hide whatever he had been thinking.

"Say, Kyouya-senpai, why are you letting him get this dog? I mean, Renge says it has perks, but there are going to be a lot of costs too."

"Has Tamaki ever told you about his childhood?"

"Uh," Haruhi trailed off, trying to remember, "Yeah, he did. He said that he was always with his mom and never really played much." She said, bringing her finger to her chin in thought.

Kyouya had dropped all cold pretenses for a moment and turned away from his clipboard, "So he desrves to have a dog, but," he continued, adopting his signature Shadow-king smile, "If you mention the costs again, I'll have you pay in part."

Haruhi's face dropped suddenly and she turned away, muttering something about blackmailing and bribery.

"Tamaki, put that poor dog down. It doesn't like you." Tamaki somehow managed to find a corner to mope in at the fact that the Haruhi-dog didn't like him. As soon as he did put the dog back down, it ran to one of the clerks, who were afraid to say anything to anger the Club due to how powerful their families were.

"Say, lord, wouldn't it be better if you got a fish instead?" asked Hikaru with a grin.

"After all," Kaoru continued, "It would be easier for a stupid person like yourself."

"I am not stupid!" Tamaki bellowed dramatically, kicking mushrooms out of the way as he left his corner of woe.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" The twins sang in unison, sticking their tongues out at Tamaki.

Kyouya turned away from the arguing trio and faced the two clerks with a charming smile, "Could you help us find a dog for our friend?"

One girl swooned and promptly disappeared from the host's minds while the other sighed and critically observed Tamaki, "Well, he has great mood swings, and he's very energetic. You would need a dog that can handle that."

So, after a great deal of consideration, the clerk pointed the group of Hosts to a cage in the corner, where a long-haired, black and white dog layed with its head on its paws.

"Its a border collie. Purebred. He's most likely going to be a bit standoffish, and from when we've worked with him, he's going to be difficult to train; he's very manipulative. But he'll take well to lots of exercise. I think your friend will be best with this kind of dog."

Said dog opened its eyes and stared up at the entire host club, then closed its eyes again when it decided that they weren't very interesting.

"Are you sure, ma'am? He seems as if senpai would bother him."

"Yeah, our lord can be annoying."

"Cute! But, he's sort of scary, isn't he?"

"Ah."

"I'm sure," the clerk replied firmly, "That this would be the best sort of dog for your friend in the long run."

"Tamaki," Kyouya called to the blonde, "Do you like this dog?"

When Tamaki joined the group, the dog slightly lifted its head to meet Tamaki's eyes, only to rest its head on its paws again, but this time it continued to observe Tamaki, who in turn considered whether he would get the dog.

"Very well, we'll get this dog." Kyouya said dismissively, writing the price down on his clipboard. The twins in turn held up their kitten, which was also added to the list, along with the dog toy that squeaked.

"Huh, what a horrible choice," Hikaru drawled with his hands in his pockets as they left the shop.

"Yeah," Kaoru remarked, petting the kitten, "But most dogs would be a bad choice. Cats are better."

Hikaru grinned and the two walked home. Haruhi swore that she heard Hikaru purring.

* * *

So, for anyone who didn't get the part about smart dogs (which I'm guessing will be a lot, just because I suck and therefore come up with sucky things to say) I'll elaborate. In like the first episode, one of the hosts calls Haruhi a dog. She's also a commoner and smart. So, Tamaki says that all commoner dogs are smart. 


End file.
